


beside you in time

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shield breaks down before Evolution does, with Roman being the one to leave his brothers behind, and Randy knows just what he wants from his newest teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside you in time

Randy’s the last of Evolution to welcome their newest member. Protégé, one might say. Exactly what Randy was himself all those years ago.

He hangs back while Hunter and Batista do their part: Hunter with a slap to Reigns’ shoulder and a smirk like this means they’ve won everything (it does), and Batista with a firm nod of his head and a solid handshake. Reigns thanks them and nods and returns the handshakes, effortlessly cool. Randy would kill to have a day like that, to actually choose to explode on people instead of – instead of it just _happening_ like it does for him.

He steps forward once Hunter and Batista have moved away, talking among themselves now. He doesn’t quite know how he’s going to approach this. The others probably didn’t even think twice, but Randy is careful, calculated. He needs it to be so Reigns knows what’s up, and that’s the fact that even if he’s the _future_ , if he’s what Randy once was (what Randy grew into), there’s no way he’s going to be able to walk all over Randy.

(Reigns looking like he’d be a good fuck is also _what’s up_. Randy never got that the first time around, when the Shield had been working with the Authority – Reigns had been too busy with Rollins and Ambrose – but now’s a whole new ball game. A game that Randy knows how to play very, very well.)

So he settles for what he thinks will give him that: a charming but quietly intimidating smirk and a held out hand.

If Reigns is affected by it, he’s hiding it well, but Randy knows how well he can hide things – he managed to keep this whole betraying his brothers for the greater good of just about everyone thing secret from Ambrose and Rollins, after all. There was some worry within the group over that – Batista convinced at one point that Reigns would never go through with it – but Randy never doubted. Not for a second.

“Congratulations,” he says, eyes locked on Reigns’ as he does. “You’ve made the right choice.”

“I know I have,” is the answer, cocky as ever, but as Reigns takes Randy’s hand in his own to shake it, there’s something there that has Randy certain that leaving the Shield behind isn’t the only good decision Roman’s making.


End file.
